


Dreamed Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Peter and Neal first confront their erotic feelings for each other, they are plagued with confusing wet dreams featuring themselves and everyone they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamed Up

**Author's Note:**

> _"Is all that we see or seem_  
>  _But a dream within a dream?"_  
> 
> _\--Edgar Allen Poe_

Peter suddenly awoke and sat up. He was sweating and he had his fist around his sticky cock. He sighed and lay back down. He was feeling like a randy teenager these days, or he should say nights. He had been waking up in this condition too often for comfort.

Peter tried to remember what his dream had been about. Something about Neal, he was sure of that. Well, of course, it was about Neal, he chuckled. Who else could drive him crazy that way?

.

At his apartment in June's house, Neal had awoken in the same condition. "Damn," he thought. He had to stop having these crazy dreams about Peter. This was happening almost every night now. He leaned back and smiled, thinking of Peter, wondering if he ever had dreams of him.

.

When Peter and Neal arrived at work, at first they found themselves a little shy around each other, as if the other could somehow know about their wet dreams. Of course, that was foolish. The feeling soon went away as they went about their busy day. 

At 1:30 pm, Peter found Neal and said, "Hey, I forgot all about lunch. How about you? Do you want to grab a bite with me?"

Neal smiled up at him, "A break sounds great. I'm hungry, too."

They walked together to a favorite deli nearby and placed their orders. When they were seated, Peter yawned. Neal smiled sympathetically, "Tired, Peter?"

Peter blushed a little and replied, "Yeah, you know El's gone out of town to help her sister with their new baby for a couple of weeks. I've been having the strangest dreams since she's been gone."

This time, Neal blushed and asked casually, "Yeah? What about?"

Peter sighed, "Well, if you want to know the truth, you're in them."

Neal's interest perked up. He pursued, "What are your dreams about, Peter?"

Peter replied reluctantly, "Well, they're kind of x-rated actually."

"Really?" Neal pursued. "Sounds like fun. Tell me about them."

"That's a little bit personal," Peter protested. "They're not realistic at all. Anyway, I don't even remember them very well, a lot of times."

Neal confessed, "Peter, I've been having dreams like that, too."

They ate in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally, Peter laughed, "We must be spending too much time together."

.

That night, Peter thought about their conversation and chuckled to himself, "So Neal's having crazy sex dreams, too." He got hard just thinking about that and sighed, "How am I ever going to get any sleep this way?" Soon after that, he was dreaming. 

_~~~ Neal is looking at him with those alluring blue eyes and saying, "What would you like me to do this time, Peter?" Peter puts his hands up to feel Neal's strong biceps and runs them down Neal's arms until he is holding his hands. He smiles and says "I have a special request for that talented tongue of yours." Neal gives him a wicked look and says, "I think I can guess what you're thinking. Why don't you pull your knees up and spread your legs for me?" Neal begins kissing Peter around his neck and works his way down. He stops to bite a nipple and then softly circles it with his tongue. When Peter's nipple perks up, Neal takes it into his mouth and worries it with his tongue until Peter squirms a little. Neal continues to work his way down with his hot wet mouth, pausing to explore Peter's belly button and making him giggle. "You're tickling me," Peter objects. Neal moves on, finding Peter's alert cock just below. He swirls his tongue around the head a few times and he can feel Peter responding to that. But that isn't his destination. He moves down to Peter's swelling balls and sucks them gently into his mouth. His tongue plays with them a little, too, and Peter's hips come up off the mattress. Neal doesn't stop there, though. He runs his tongue down and finds Peter's hole. Peter moans and Neal knows he's found the right spot. Neal passes over the tight wrinkled opening a couple of times, noting it's sensitive response. He returns to it and experimentally pokes his tongue into it. Peter's extreme response lets him know he is doing the right thing. Neal settles in, pushing Peter's knees up a little more to give him better access. He teases in and out a few times, stopping to make a few slow circles around it. Neal sucks a finger and and uses it to pry a little bit. The sounds Peter is making are turning into whines. Neal stops and looks up into Peter's eyes for a moment. When he has captured his gaze, Neal's eyes light up and he gives Peter a knowing nod. Then he gets back to his task, making himself comfortable between Peter's legs. Neal makes sure his mouth is very wet and he sucks at Peter's asshole, pressing his tongue in farther than he had before. Peter gasps and his hips rise to meet Neal's probing tongue. Peter begins babbling, "Oh fuck, oh that's, that's just, oh, so good, so...." Neal presses in as far as he can then and pauses just long enough to let Peter get comfortable. Then he puts his hands on Peter's hips to hold him and begins to slowly fuck his asshole with his tongue. Peter is moaning and squirming and thrusting his throbbing cock up, looking for some contact. When Peter feels Neal's hand wrap comfortably around his cock, he begins to pant and jerks against Neal's hand while Neal's tongue continues to thrust into his hole. Peter rides the intense sensation as long as he can stand it, then curls up off the mattress, clenching the sheet with one hand and Neal's hair with other. ~~~_

Suddenly, Peter was sitting up in his bed, panting and sweating, with his hand around his semen coated penis. He opened his eyes and tried to come down from the incredible feeling he'd just experienced. He shivered and lay back, still enjoying the erotic memory. Slowly, he let reality seep in around him and got up to clean himself up.

.

Neal was tossing around in bed, grinding his dick into the mattress as he dreamed vividly of slowly exploring Peter's body with his tongue, working his way down to his asshole and rimming him until he came. Neal got his hand on his excited cock and groaned as he creamed into the sheets.

Neal sat up and brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead. He was still breathing hard and his heart was pounding. He sat there for a moment recalling his pornographic dream about Peter and then told himself, "Get a grip. That's not something that's ever going to happen. But damn, it was sexy!"

He smiled and wiped himself off with his sheet He shook his head and thought, "I've had to get up and shower and change these damn sheets every night. No wonder I've been tired during the day."

.

Peter avoided Neal as much as he could that day. When he did look at him, he could swear Neal was leering at him. Did Neal just lick his lips? Peter blushed and abruptly turned away. These dreams were becoming a problem.

Neal noticed that Peter seemed to be staying away from him. He thought it was almost as if Peter knew what Neal had been dreaming. He shook his head to clear it of that crazy thought.

It was Friday afternoon and at the end of the day, Peter called a team meeting in the conference room. Both Peter and Neal were directing their eyes away from each other. Diana's sexy low cut silk blouse provided an interesting alternative. Of course, they both knew she was a lesbian, but that didn't mean her well toned body and her smooth taut handful sized breasts weren't attractive. Diana didn't pay either of them any notice.

.

That night after Peter fixed himself a meal and went to bed alone once again, he willed himself not to dream of Neal Caffrey. Not that he didn't enjoy the erotic content, but it just felt inappropriate, disturbing actually. He was tired and drifted off to sleep without any trouble. A little later, his dream started.

_~~~ Peter is at work and he glances down to notice Diana bending over to pick something up off floor. Her tight skirt outlines her perfect ass and he can detect the crease down the middle. He immediately becomes aware that his cock is hard and involuntarily puts his hand on it through his pants. At the end of the day, when everyone else has left, Diana comes into Peter's office. He glances up at her pretty face and then his eyes fall to her breasts. Peter blushes and looks away as he stammers, "Um, can I help you Diana? I mean, what do you need? Uh, I mean...." Diana gives him a quizzical look and sighs "Boss, I just want to talk to you for a minute. Do you have a little time for me?" Peter nods and then listens as Diana tells him about the troubles she's having at home with her girlfriend, Christie. Peter isn't entirely surprised, but Diana seems to be pretty broken up about it. Peter finds himself walking around behind Diana and laying his hands on her shoulders. He massages gently as he reassures her. Diana turns to look up at him with moist eyes. She notes, "El has been out of town this week, hasn't she? Is everything okay at home for you, Peter?" He smiles at her and assures her, "Of course, El and I have an understanding when she's not home." Now why was he saying that? What was he thinking? Diana stands and turns to face him. Suddenly she puts her arms around him and presses herself against him. She says, "Oh, Peter, you are always so understanding. I always feel like I can talk to you." He inexplicably doesn't disengage, but holds her close and whispers in her ear, "You deserve to be happy, Diana." He nuzzles her ear and kisses her neck. To his surprise, Diana does not withdraw, but instead returns his affection and they stand there making out for a couple of minutes. Peter reaches under her silky blouse to fondle her breast with one hand and unbuttons her skirt with his other hand. Diane gracefully steps out of her skirt. Peter pulls Diana's blouse over her head and admires her in her bra and panties. He tells her, "You're so pretty." Diana unties Peter's tie and unbuttons his shirt. As he removes them, she unbuckles his belt and undoes his fly. Peter kicks off his shoes and sheds his pants and they are both standing there in their underwear. Diana pushes him back into his chair and begins to fondle his very erect cock. Peter closes his eyes and unbelievably feels her mouth taking his cock. He tangles his hands in her long dark hair....but wait, that's short soft brown hair. That's not Diana; that's Neal! Neal is sucking him into his mouth. Diana's not there at all. Neal gives him a luxurious blow job, perfectly timing his moves with Peter's level of arousal, bringing him to climax into Neal's throat just when he can't last any longer. Peter pulls Neal up and puts his arms around his waist, resting them on the curve of his ass. Peter begins kissing Neal's chiseled abs and working his way down. Neal's cock is rock hard. Peter presses Neal back so he's leaning against his desk and licks Neal's cock from his balls to it's drippy head. He nips at the clear sweet familiar tasting ooze and Neal moans and presses Peter's head down. Neal thrusts eagerly into Peter's willing mouth and fucks himself to a long sweet climax. Peter cleans him off and squeezes his ass and then rests his head against Neal's abs. Neal is petting Peter's head as he sinks back against the desk and catches his breath. ~~~_

Peter opened his eyes to the daylight and yawned. For a minute, he thought he had slept better and then he felt the wet stickiness around his groin. Peter groaned, "Oh no..."

.

About the same time, Neal woke up and stretched. He sighed when he discovered the sticky cum around his cock and got up to shower. Standing there with the water running down over him, Neal remembered his dream from the night before. 

_~~~ He walks into Peter's office and finds Peter and Diana standing there in their underwear. They both look amazingly attractive to Neal. Neal watches as Diana pushes Peter back into his chair and caresses Peter's bulging throbbing erection. She kneels and mouths Peter's cock as he tangles his fingers in her hair. And then suddenly, Peter's hands are in Neal's hair and Diana is gone. Neal is the one who is giving Peter a wonderful blow job. Peter comes into Neal's mouth and then pushes Neal back against the desk and returns the favor. ~~~_

Neal came to his senses and turned the shower off and dried off. He felt confused by his strange dream, but he shrugged it aside and got dressed. He lingered over coffee wondering what he should do. He finally decided he would just go over and see what Peter was doing.

.

When Neal showed up, Peter felt surprisingly glad to see him. Peter was dressed in an old pair of jeans and a well worn t-shirt. He looked so soft and comfortable that Neal just wanted to grab him, so he did. Peter stepped back saying, "Whoa, whoa, Buddy? What are you doing? What's going on?"

Neal sheepishly let go of Peter and replied, "I don't know. You just looked so huggable standing there and well, I just couldn't resist."

Peter smiled at him and waved his hand, "Come in, come in. I was just sitting here by myself facing another weekend without El. I miss her."

Neal relaxed and teased, "Are you being good while she's gone, Peter?"

Peter felt himself reddening and responded, "Of course. Anyway, that's not a problem. El and I have, um, an understanding about that anyway."

"What kind of understanding do you have?" Neal asked. His face was coloring up a little bit, too. To his chagrin, he felt his cock growing hard in his soft casual pants.

Peter looked uncomfortable and said, "Never mind, come on in and have some coffee with me. Did you have breakfast? Are you hungry?"

Neal laughed, "No, I'm not hungry. I'm curious. What arrangement do you and Elizabeth have?"

"Well, it's just, when we're apart, if we need to, I mean, if something comes up, you know, well, we understand," Peter explained unclearly.

"If something comes up?" Neal repeated with a little chuckle. "You know that might just be happening right now."

Peter looked confused. "What's coming up right now? What do you mean?"

Neal took Peter's hand and lightly brought it against the erection in his pants and Peter said, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Neal said softly. He dropped Peter's hand and just stood quietly looking at him. He waited to see what Peter's response would be.

Peter cleared his throat and said, "Oh, well, I, uh, have been having the strangest dreams since El's been gone."

"You mentioned that," said Neal helpfully. "I've been having some weird dreams myself."

Peter looked away and then asked, "Um, Neal? Are your dreams, well, are they, you know, sexy?"

Neal laughed, "Oh yeah, they sure are! Very sexy. Yours?"

Peter nodded, but didn't meet Neal's eyes. He admitted, "Mine are, too. Very sexy."

Neal didn't push and they let the silence fall between them. After a moment, Peter said with a different tone of voice, "So. Do you want go do something today? Maybe go to a movie?"

Neal agreed, "We could do that. Or we could just watch TV here. Aren't there any sports on today?"

"Well, yeah, there's a game I was going to watch, but I know you aren't much of a sports fan. I thought maybe you'd like to get out of the house and do something."

"Okay," said Neal. "Okay what?" Peter asked. 

Neal laughed, "Why don't we go out and have lunch and then we can come back here and watch TV." 

Peter nodded and said, "Okay. Maybe we can do a little grocery shopping on the way home. I'm running out of everything."

Neal smiled and asked innocently, "Especially beer?"

Peter slapped Neal's shoulder and chuckled, "You got me. Come on, let's go."

They had a companionable lunch and the place had decent imported beer so Neal joined Peter in downing a couple with their meal. On the way back, they stopped to pick up a few groceries and more beer for Peter. Neal asked Peter to make one more stop and picked up a couple of bottles of wine that he could enjoy.

When they got back in the house, Peter puttered around putting groceries away and prying the cap off a bottle of beer. Neal found the corkscrew and opened his wine and poured a glass. They met in the living room and sat on the couch.

Peter said generously, "We don't have to watch sports if you'd rather watch something else."

Neal chuckled and teased, "How about the cooking channel?"

Peter looked chagrined and then suggested, "Hey, why don't you help me with the crossword puzzle in the Times?"

"Let's make it a contest," Neal proposed. "You take Across and I'll get Down, every other one."

"Mmm, interesting," Peter agreed. "Tell you what: every time one of us can't fill in his next clue, he has to take a drink."

Neal laughed, "Only you could figure out how to make a crossword puzzle into a drinking game!"

Peter challenged, "Come on, you're not scared, are you? It'll be fun."

"Okay, you first then, 1 Across." Neal agreed. Peter filled in the answer and said, "Okay, you got 1 Down?" Neal took the paper and Peter's pen and filled it in. He handed it back and joked, "We could die of thirst at this rate."

They concentrated on the puzzle and managed to get to 10 Across before Peter struggled. He said, "I suppose I can't just guess, huh?"

Neal crowed, "Nope. Take a swig of that beer." A few squares later, Neal missed one and took a gulp of wine.

They worked their way down to the middle of the puzzle and then they had to refill their glasses. As they got further down on the puzzle, they got sillier and sloppier and had a harder time filling in answers. By the time they got back up to the top to try to fill in the remaining empty squares, they had to refill their glasses again. 

They both were getting buzzed, but Peter was missing more often than Neal and he got a few drinks ahead of him. He started having a hard time remembering which clue he was on. Neal thought that was hilarious. He offered, "Wanna switch? I'll do Across now and you can do Down."

Peter agreed, but that made it even harder for him to figure out which squares he was supposed to be filling in. His handwriting was starting to get a little messy, too. Finally, their glasses were empty again and Neal restrained Peter from getting up to get some more. He took the paper out of Peter's hands and leaned over and pressed a short kiss on Peter's lips.

Peter looked at him seriously. He cupped Neal's face with his hand and returned the kiss. This time it was longer and their tongues entered in to it. They proceeded to make out casually for a few minutes before Peter broke away. He looked down at his semierect cock. Neal smiled gently and nodded toward his own crotch. He said, "Yeah, me too."

Peter paused for a minute and then he said, "Neal, I don't think this is a good idea."

Neal said simply, "Okay." Peter stretched and said, "So? More wine?"

Neal smiled again and said, "Maybe that's not a good idea either. If you want me to behave."

Peter acknowledged, "Yeah, well, okay. Want some water?"

Neal laid his hand on Peter's arm and said, "Peter, why don't we just talk?"

Peter looked uncomfortable, but he agreed, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Neal chuckled, "Oh, I don't know. How about you telling me what your arrangement is with Elizabeth for when she's out of town?"

"It's when I go out of town, too," Peter protested. "It's just that we agreed to give each other a little space if we want to, you know, have sex with somebody else."

"Really?" Neal asked, fascinated. "You both agreed to that? Have you ever done it? Has she?"

"I don't exactly know for sure about her, but a couple of times if I've been out of town, I've had casual sex with someone else. Just sex."

Neal questioned, "What is just sex, Peter? Do you mean prostitutes?"

"Of course not," Peter huffed, "but there has been a female agent who is hot once in a while and we just, well, had sex."

"I can't believe this," Neal wondered. He thought a minute and then he asked, "Was Diana ever one of them?"

Peter avoided the question. He replied, "You know Diana's a lesbian. What would she want with me?"

Neal saw right through that. He suggested, "Oh, maybe a quick fuck with a married man just to get off. No attachments, no complications."

"We never fucked!" Peter huffed vehemently. Then he blushed as he realized he might have just confessed to doing something else with Diana.

"Does Elizabeth know?" asked Neal. Peter nodded. He said, "Look, Neal, this whole conversation is out of line. Can we just drop it?" Neal nodded. He didn't say anything.

Peter grabbed the remote and found the channel with the ballgame on it. He looked at Neal a little sheepishly and said, "Maybe watching the game was the best idea after all."

Neal perked up again. He teased, "OK. I like games. I totally beat you at crossword."

Peter burst out laughing and threw a cushion at him. He said stubbornly, "Did not!"

They sat together comfortably for awhile. Neal found a brain teaser puzzle and played with it to amuse himself. When the game ended, Peter was asleep. Neal took the remote and turned the TV off. He sat enjoying looking at Peter when he was so relaxed.

Finally, Neal got up and spread a cover over Peter. He put on his jacket and went home.

.

Neal opened a new bottle of wine after he got home. He was restless and his thoughts were full of Peter's lips on his. He was elated to hear about Peter's understanding with Elizabeth. He knew she wouldn't be back for another week. He hoped he could overcome Peter's resistance before she returned.

After drinking wine all afternoon and evening, Neal fell into bed early. He slept soundly, but just before dawn he began to dream.

_~~~ Neal manages to extract a confession from the subject of their investigation, but in order to get it, he's had to match the guy drink for drink. As Peter leads the suspect out in handcuffs, Neal is left in the plush executive office with Jones, who is holding out Neal's anklet to put it back on him. Neal takes an unsteady step towards Jones and practically falls against him. Jones reaches out to keep him from falling and chuckles, "Hey there, Neal. Easy does it." Neal steps into Jones's strong arms and throws his arms around his waist. He looks up into Jones's eyes flirtatiously and declares "Hey, Jones. I'm pretty snockered." Jones laughs and says, "Come on now. Let me put this back on you, Neal." Neal leers at him and asks, "Ooh, you wanna see my leg?" Jones is embarrassed, but he's getting aroused by Neal's rubbing against him suggestively. He is sweating a little as he says, "Jesus, Caffrey. What are you doing?" Neal ruts against him and replies, "Isn't it obvious what I'm doing, Clinton?" At the use of his first name, Jones shivers. Damned if he isn't pressing back against Neal's cock with his own. Neal snakes a hand between them to fool with their zippers. Jones doesn't know how Neal has gotten them both undone so fast, but their cocks are out and they're frotting intensely. Neal mumbles, "Ooh, Clinton, that feels good." But when he tilts his head and looks up, it isn't Clinton Jones, but Peter that is making him feel so good. "Mmm," Neal murmurs. He rubs himself more insistently and then Peter's hand is enclosing them both and firmly jerking them off. ~~~_

Neal suddenly awoke panting and furiously yanking on his cock and he let out a loud moan as he came all over himself. Neal lay back, drained, and sighed. It had happened again. Another weird sex dream about Peter. It took him a moment to recover before he could get out of bed and get ready for work. He wondered, "What was that about, Jones?"

.

Peter groaned and sighed deeply as he recalled the dream that had left him wet with cum once again. Did he actually dream that he had walked in on a drunken Neal and a surprised Jones rutting against each other frantically with their bare cocks right after the take down of the target of an investigation? And then it turned out to be, not Clinton Jones, but himself who took hold of them both and finished them right there in the guy's office?

Peter shook his head. He definitely wanted to get those images out of his head before he went to work. He cleaned himself vigorously in the shower as if he could wash away the crazy wet dream.

.

When Neal arrived at the office, he was already downing his second expresso. He'd brought one for Peter, too, but he set it on Peter's desk before he arrived so he wouldn't have to look at him. He felt hot and flushed just thinking about the dream he'd had. 

Peter arrived and called everyone into the conference room to discuss what they were going to work on that week, but it was a disaster. Neither Peter nor Neal could look at each other or at Diana or Jones. Everyone was confused by the awkwardness. 

When they were dismissed, Diana said quietly to Jones, "Is it just me? Or are those two acting as guilty as a couple criminals?"

Jones replied, "It's definitely not just you. I wonder what the hell is going on?"

Diana groused, "I don't know, but I sure hope they work it out soon because they're going to be pretty useless until they do."

Peter sat in his office feeling guilty and upset. He knew his dreams weren't real, but they were so damn vivid, and embarrassing. He put his head in his hands. He didn't see Neal slip into his office, but he felt him put his hands on Peter's shoulders from behind.

"Neal," Peter sighed. "This is unacceptable." Neal asked, "What is, Peter?"

Peter said quietly, "I think you know." Neal objected, "We can't be having the same dreams, can we?"

"But it seems that we are," Peter sighed. Neal just nodded. He asked, "What do you want to do?"

Peter turned around and looked at Neal intensely. He told him decisively, "I want to take you home and throw you down and fuck you until you scream out my name."

Neal shuddered with pleasure and he was immediately getting so hard he could hardly keep his pants on. He gave Peter a smoldering look and said roughly, "Come on then."

"Um, Diana," Peter said, as they walked by her desk, not looking directly at her. "Neal and I are going out for a little while. There's, uh, something we have to take care of." 

Diana nodded and said tersely, "Take care of it, Boss."

.

They didn't talk on their way to Neal's apartment, but as soon as they got inside and locked the door, Peter grabbed Neal roughly and pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Neal's welcoming mouth. They both began to peel their clothes off. 

Peter said quietly, "Neal, you're going to have to help me here. You're going to have to tell me what to do. I've never fucked a man."

Neal kissed him sweetly and assured him, "It's not that difficult, but I'll be glad to show you."

Peter kissed him hard and passionately then. He moaned, "Oh, I want you so much." 

Neal steered them over to his bed, glad that he'd put clean sheets on it, and Peter pushed him down onto it. He covered Neal's body with his own. 

They invaded each other's mouths again and their hands traveled all over each other's bodies. Neal's eyes were dark stormy blue with big dilated pupils and his cheeks were pink with excitement. His hair was a little mussed and he looked so beautiful, Peter didn't think he could stand it. He was painfully hard.

They were lying face to face and their cocks were rubbing together deliciously. Peter groaned. He just wanted that wonderful sensation to continue. With building urgency, they increased the speed and effectiveness of their thrusts against each other.

Peter gasped and jerked and Neal arched up under him as they joined in a glorious mutual wave of orgasm. Peter collapsed onto Neal and held him tightly. He kept pressing kisses everywhere his mouth touched Neal's warm skin.

When they had recovered a little, Neal let out a deep breath and chuckled, "Nobody's gonna be fucking anybody this morning."

Peter's eyes sparkled and he teased, "Are you upset about that?"

Neal smiled at him fondly and purred, "Not as long as I'm gonna get another chance."

Peter rolled them over onto their sides and hugged him close. He murmured into Neal's soft hair, "Oh, you are. You are."

They lay together luxuriating in each other's embrace. After awhile, they moved to the shower and washed each other off. Then they dressed and went back to work. Peter laughed, "I don't think we're going to fool Diana about what we've been doing."

Neal asked, "Are you worried about it?" Peter shook his head and said, "No, I trust Diana. I've been understanding about her personal life and I believe she'll do the same for me."

Neal smiled mischievously and gloated, "So I'm part of your personal life now?"

Peter laughed. He took Neal's hand for a moment and turned to face him. He admitted, "You've been part of my personal life for a long time."

"What happens when Elizabeth gets home?" Neal wondered. Peter replied softly, "Elizabeth's known how I feel about you for a while now. Maybe more than I knew myself."

Neal worried, "I don't want her to resent me, but I don't want to only be able to have you when she's out of town."

Peter reassured him, "Why don't we all talk about it together when she gets home."

Neal rolled his eyes and giggled, "'Cause that won't be awkward."

Peter told him, "Cowboy up, Buddy. Nobody said it was going to be easy."

.

At the end of the day, Neal went into Peter's office and asked, "Do you want to come home with me tonight?"

Peter sighed and said, "I'm swamped with work since we took this morning off." He smiled and added, "And I'm tired. I've been having these crazy sexy dreams and I haven't been sleeping well."

Neal acquiesced, "That's okay. I can wait a little longer. I've been waiting a long time already."

Peter pulled him over, saying, "Come here, you." He kissed him tenderly.

Neal's eyes darkened and he pulled away. "If you want to finish your work and get home tonight, Peter, you better not do that again."

"Okay, okay," Peter laughed, putting his hands up. "Go home, lover, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Neal was thrilled. As he went out of the office, Peter heard him repeat softly, "Lover."

.

When Neal got home, he found Mozzie and June on the terrace playing a cut throat game of Candyland. They both picked up on his infectious good humor immediately. They were glad to see Neal so joyful and energized. June greeted him, "It's nice to see you smiling, Neal." And Mozzie added, "I take it you had a good day."

Neal assumed that they couldn't know the reason he was in such a good mood until he noticed Peter's overcoat draped over a chair at the table. As Neal picked up the coat to hang it up, he glanced out at June and Mozzie to see them watching him and giggling.

Neal and Mozzie had dinner together and Mozzie fished for information. "So what did you do today?" he questioned. "Anything exciting happen?"

Neal fended him off, refusing to spill his secret. He strategically changed the subject to ask Mozzie, "So what do you think is happening at Area 51 in New Mexico these days, Mozz?"

Mozzie pricked up his ears and breathed, "Why? Have you heard something? Are the Feds involved?"

Neal let him prattle on, relieved to have successfully changed the subject. When Mozzie finally left, Neal undressed and fell into bed. He actually did hope he would dream of Peter this time.

_~~~ He walks into his apartment and is shocked to find Mozzie in his undershorts with June in her slip and stockings. Their clothes are folded neatedly next to them. Mozzie waves at Neal to come out and join them. He explains, "June and I are playing a game of strip Candyland. Ever try it?" Neal tries to avert his eyes and replies, "Um no. I don't think I've ever heard of that." June tells him, "Well, you're too late this time, dear. As you can see, we have a big head start on you in this game. In fact, we were just about to finish the game inside, weren't we, Mozzie?" Neal nods gratefully and shakes his head as they pick up their things. June adds piquantly, "Maybe you can play this game with Peter next time he comes over." Neal just stands there, stunned, watching them disappear into June's house. ~~~_

Neal tossed and turned. He felt sweaty and he threw the sheet off. He felt achy and started to shiver, so he pulled the sheet back up. He tossed and returned fitfully to his surreal dreams.

_~~~ There's a knock on his door and, when he opens the door, Elizabeth walks in. He stands there staring at her as she calmly confronts him, "So Neal, I hear you want my husband to fuck you." Neal nods slowly and stammers, "Um, well, yeah, I guess. I mean, yes, I do." Elizabeth smiles at him affectionately and confirms, "That's what I thought. You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Neal shakes his head again, not believing they are having this conversation. Elizabeth takes off her coat to reveal that she only has on her bra and panties underneath it. She laughes delightedly as Neal's jaw drops open. He says, "Elizabeth, what are you doing?" She tells him, "Come over here, sweetie. Peter and I come as a package. Didn't he tell you that?" Neal shakes his head again as he responds, "No, he didn't say anything about that." Elizabeth smiles at him reassuringly and playfully pats his now erect cock through his clothing, which somehow all seems to have disappeared except for his boxer briefs. She says, "Well, you know Peter. He probably just assumed." Neal hesitates, "Elizabeth, I don't really think Peter...." She laughs sweetly, "Oh honey, it's okay. Really." Neal dreamily runs his hands lightly over her feminine figure, appreciating the soft feel of her skin. He pulls her to him and kisses her lips, which part to allow his tongue entrance. She is kissing back and her tongue is dancing with his and he hugs her up tight against himself. He is incredibly excited and feels he could come just from kissing her. Elizabeth says huskily, "Come on, let's go lie down and I'll fuck you." Neal leads her to the bed and lays her gently out in front of him as he straddles her thighs. He closes his eyes and gives his his stiff cock a couple of pumps in anticipation. The feel of a hard rod pressing on his asshole startles him. When he opens his eyes, it is Peter who is lying there looking at him with his soft brown eyes. Neal feels confused and asks him, "Where's Elizabeth?" Peter looks disappointed and asks, "Would you rather have her?" Neal stammers, "N-n-no. It's just that she was here. She said...." Peter smiles, "Oh that. Do you really think I would share you with anyone?" Neal climbs off of Peter and stands up. He says, "I have to get a condom for you." When he returns with lube and condom, Peter has vanished. ~~~_

Neal awoke with his cock so hard it hurt. He realized he was burning up with fever. He staggered out of bed and went to take some ibuprofen. When he got back into bed, in spite of his teeth chattering and his skin feeling sensitive and sore, he took his cock in hand, threw his head back, and jerked off just for relief. He reached over and got a tissue from the night stand to wipe himself off and finally fell into a deep sleep.

.

Peter sat up straight in bed and shook his head. He just had the strangest dream of his life.

_~~~ He goes over to Neal's and Mozzie opens the door with nothing on but a towel around his waist. He says, "Oh, hi, Suit. I was just taking a shower. I have a date with June. Let me grab my toothbrush and the Candyland game and I'll be out of here." As Peter stands there staring at him, Mozzie adds, "Neal's in bed with Elizabeth. He's not feeling well." Peter walks over toward Neal's bed as if in a trance and is shocked to see Elizabeth there, naked and straddling an equally nude Neal. She looks up him and says cheerily, "Oh, hi, Hon. Neal's sick and I was just going to see if I could make him feel better." Neal looks up and explains, "I wasn't sure if you'd be coming over." Peter remains speechless. He reaches out to touch Elizabeth to see if she is real. When he decides she is, he numbly begins to remove his own clothing as Neal and Elizabeth watch him. When he has everything off, he climbs onto Neal. Elizabeth is gone. Neal is staring at Peter with glassy eyes. His cheeks are flushed and his skin feels hot. He tells Peter, "If you wanna fuck me, you better get a condom and some lube from the bathroom." Peter reaches out and cups Neal's face. He tells him gently, "I'm not gonna fuck you while you're sick, Buddy. I'll just jack myself off. ~~~_

That was exactly what Peter was doing when he woke up. He quickly finished the job and fell back down onto the bed. He groaned to himself, "Oh fuck. Neal. This isn't working at all." In the back of his mind, he wondered if Neal really was sick. He sighed deeply, wiped himself off with the edge of the sheet, and fell back into an exhausted sleep.

.

In the morning, Peter called Neal before he left for work. He instructed, "I'm picking you up this morning. Be ready when I get there."

Neal protested, "Peter, I don't think I can. I had a high fever all night and I'm really not feeling well."

Peter couldn't believe it. That part of his dream had been true. He asked cautiously, "Neal did anyone visit you last night?"

Neal gave a little laugh and joked half seriously, "Only in my dreams."

Peter said grimly, "We need to talk, Neal. Something strange is going on. You rest today and I'll come by there after work."

Neal sounded relieved when he agreed, "Yeah. Maybe that would be a good idea."

Neal slept all morning and his fever seemed to have broken when he woke up. He felt quite a bit better. He was fixing himself a little lunch when Mozzie strolled in.

Without thinking, Neal asked him, "Well, did you and June have fun finishing your game of strip Candyland?"

Mozzie exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did you just ask me?"

Neal realized his mistake and blushed darkly. He flopped into a chair and moaned, "Oh, Mozz. I'm so confused. I've been having these really weird sex dreams every night and they're driving me crazy. Even worse, Peter's having them, too. The same bizarre dreams as mine, I think, or pretty close to it. Everyone we know appears in them, usually in a state of undress and in some compromising position. I have to find out some way to stop these dreams."

Mozzie grinned and asked, "So June and I were playing strip Candyland? How undressed were we?"

Neal beseeched him, "Please, Mozz, try to focus here. How am I going to stop having these disturbing dreams?"

Mozzie relented, "Okay, okay. Calm down. I think I know what's going on."

Neal looked at him intently. "Explain please." Mozzie told him, "It's a phenomenon called mutual dreaming or meshed dreams in which two people share many elements of the same dream, each from their own perspective. It's unusual, but it's been studied and reported, mostly by paranormal researchers and dream specialists."

"Really, Mozz?" asked Neal skeptically. "This isn't just some cracked ESP theory? There really is such a thing?"

Mozzie sniffed, "Of course, and don't rule out ESP either. Anyway, in order for mutual dreams to occur, two people usually have to be in a close relationship and share a lot of experiences when they are awake. In fact, some people say it's just a coincidence because the same stimulus can trigger similar dreams in people. So, if you both go to a movie, and then you both dream about it that night, it just depends on how similar your dreams are. That's where the shared context comes in."

Neal thought a minute and said, "Well, I guess I can see that, but Mozz, how am I going to make them stop?"

Mozzie smiled, "Well, I think that probably depends on what the stimulus is, don't you?What's making you have those dreams? In the case of you and Peter, I think I can guess what that might be, can't you?"

Neal smiled at his short friend and said sincerely, "Thanks, Mozzie. I knew you'd be able to help me!"

"Now about June and the strip Candyland game...." Mozzie tried. Neal just laughed and told him, "Oh no, you're not getting that out of me. You'll have to have your own dream about that."

.

When Peter dropped in after work, he found a relaxed Neal immersed in work on an oil painting. Neal looked devastatingly handsome in a black turtleneck and an expensive pair of fitted slacks. Peter looked haggard and anxious. He said, "I thought you were too sick to come to work today, Neal."

Neal smiled at him peacefully and responded, "Well, I was sick this morning. I had a fever all night. It just got better this afternoon."

Peter grouched, "Well, you look fine now. I thought you were as upset about these dreams we've been having as I am."

"Well, I was, but then I talked to Mozzie about it and he helped me understand it," Neal said earnestly.

"You told Mozzie about out sex dreams?" exclaimed Peter. "Why would you do that, Neal? It's already embarrassing enough."

Neal reassured him, "No, no, no, Peter. I didn't tell him any details. I just said we were both having the same disturbing dreams. He explained about something called mutual or meshed dreams. I'll tell you more about it later. But the best thing is I know how we can get rid of them now!"

Peter said uncertainly, "Oh-kayy. How do we get rid of them?"

Neal beamed at him and said sexily, "Fuck me."

Peter swiftly crossed the room and took Neal into his arms, urgently kissing him, and maneuvering him over toward the bed. Neal laughed with delight and went along with him. They hungrily undressed each other, stopping to admire and stroke and kiss as they went. Before they got too far, Neal got out a condom and some lube. 

Once they were naked on the bed, they slowed down enough to enjoy each other. This time, they both knew they were finally going to get what they'd been wanting so long. After they'd thoroughly kissed and petted each other, Peter started to urge Neal's head down towards his swollen cock to blow him.

Neal stopped and suggested, "Let's save that for another time, Peter. I want to be sure we get to the main course today. Are you ready?"

Peter took a deep breath in and nodded eagerly. "Remember, you're going to show me what to do. I want this to be good for both of us."

As Neal rolled the condom onto Peter, he gave him a brilliant smile. He opened the lube and told him, "It's not all that complicated. Can you smear some of this over your cock and hands and then use your fingers to slick up my hole?"

Peter smiled with delight and took the lube from Neal. He assured him eagerly, "Yes, I think I can do that."

When Neal was thoroughly greased, he took one of Peter's hands and put it around his own throbbing cock. Then he lay on his stomach and bent his knees up to give Peter good access to his stunning ass, causing Peter to gasp with anticipation. 

Neal suggested, "I'm going to need you to help open me up. It's been a long time since I've done this. Just stick a finger in and bend it a little like you're giving me a prostate exam. Once I get comfortable with that, you can add fingers until I can accept your cock. Then you can fuck me in this position or I can turn over so we can see each other if you'd rather."

For a beginner, Peter learned quickly and Neal was very responsive, subtly guiding him to do what felt good. After he could fit three of his fingers in snugly, Peter asked gently, "Do you think you're ready?"

Neal turned over and looked into Peter's eyes. He smiled, "Oh, I'm so ready."

Neal wrapped his legs around Peter's waist making it easy for him to line up and slowly press his cock in. They both thrilled at the sensation. Peter could hardly believe how wonderful it felt to be inside Neal's tight ass. He paused as he felt Neal settle around him and then he slowly experimentally tried moving inside him. They kept their eyes on each other and Neal lovingly urged Peter on, giving him plenty of feedback until they were both comfortable.

Neal put his hand over Peter's hand on his own cock and showed him how he wanted Peter to take care of it. Then he laid back and closed his eyes and purred, "Now. Just fuck me, Peter."

As Peter began to pull back and plunge in with increasing force and speed, they both began panting and moaning. Neal raised his hips up to meet Peter's thrusts and they found their rhythm. Peter let his own desire guide him as he picked up speed and went deeper and deeper until he felt entirely consumed.

Neal was whining and squirming and thrusting his cock into Peter's hand. He put his hand around Peter's on his dripping hot cock and tightened his grip and then arched up off the mattress in spasms as he spurted streams of thick creamy semen between them.

Peter gave a low pleased laugh at Neal's obvious pleasure and then he lost control as he jerkily exploded into Neal. He squeezed out every ounce of pleasure and then fell onto Neal. He moved slightly to one side so he didn't crush him with his full weight, but he didn't loosen his grip on him or pull his satisfied cock out.

Neal kissed Peter enthusiastically and smoothed his hands over his back. Finally he took his legs down and wiggled his hips to communicate to Peter to withdraw. Peter secured the condom carefully and disposed of it and sighed with deep contentment. He cuddled Neal up into his arms and gently kissed his face and neck.

Neal pulled away enough so he could look at Peter's face. He gave him an impish smile and ran his fingers lazily along Peter's chest. Neal gazed into Peter's eyes and said happily, "Now we can dream about this."

**Author's Note:**

> http://youaredreaming.org/articles/shared-dreaming-real-life-inception/
> 
>  
> 
> White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV.


End file.
